


our own constellation

by violntine



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Minor Billy Cranston/Jason Lee Scott, Pining, Requited Love, Sexual Confusion, Slow Burn, Space Battles, Team Bonding, Violence, inspired by power rangers in space, only slightly tho bc i haven't watched it, space travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-22 17:52:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14314002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violntine/pseuds/violntine
Summary: Life on Earth is being threatened by something bigger than Rita Repulsa, something hungry for blood. It’s up to the Power Rangers to travel through space to find and put a stop to impending destruction before it’s too late.





	1. we can be heroes

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back with a space au that probably makes zero sense. I did do some research on PRIS to help, but I'm probably still prone to mistakes. Let me know if there's any changes that need to be made! I appreciate all feedback. Hopefully updates will be made at the end of each week. 
> 
> Enjoy! 
> 
> http://sabertoothhart.tumblr.com/

Trini’s never really been one for planning things. She’s more one that goes with the flow of things, particularly because most of the time she doesn’t have a choice, and it irks her to no end. There’s nothing in her life that’s actually been hers to decide, except for the only secret she’s been hiding for as long as she can remember.

Moving three towns within a year? Her parents doing.

Finding a bunch of coloured coins and becoming a Power Ranger with people she would never usually associate with? The universe’s doing, according to Alpha-5. Fate’s idea of a cruel joke, according to Trini.

At first, she didn’t believe it. After all, what kind of sane person would believe a pixelated face on a wall, telling them that they have eleven days to prepare for what’s most likely utter doom?

It’s not until she’s face to face with the bringer of ruination that her mind clicks, the realisation setting in that this is actually happening. The scars left behind burn and remind her later that night when her and the others are going to confront the woman shrouded in green.

Regret is the next thing that goes through her mind when Billy falls into the water, comes out with all the air in his lungs gone, his heart no longer beating.

_Their heart._

Carrying him back to the ship is the hardest thing she’s ever had to do, (and she’s gone through three rounds of putties). Another obstacle life has thrown at her. Somehow, however, things work out.

Billy comes back.

They morph, ride into town in their Zords, and for the second time that day, Trini finds herself almost dying, this time in a pit of flames. Instead of meeting her demise, like expected, they transform into a megazord (as Billy called it), and Rita is slapped out of the Earth’s atmosphere, somewhere far away in space.

Later that night, when they’re all sitting outside around the fire, Zack making another incredulous joke, Jason sitting beside Billy, sharing small smiles, with his baby blue eyes lingering on their beloved blue ranger maybe a little too long, and Kim nestled into Trini’s side, finding warmth and comfort in the blanket that’s being shared between the two, Trini thinks that maybe there’s nothing wrong with letting life decide what’s going to happen.

Not when it’s led to her being surrounded by who she believes to be the most amazing people she’s ever met, not that she’d ever admit that aloud. It’s spoken between small gestures, ones that don’t need a lot of explaining because she knows the other four understand.

//

Another year spent in Angel Grove goes by and with it, the friendships that’d been built during the eleven days become stronger. Indestructible. Trini finds the adoration she holds in her heart growing more and more by each passing day and usually, the idea would frighten her. She’d spent so long shutting people out that opening up to them took longer than a few weeks, but when it finally happened, all the tension in her bones disappeared. It was as if she was able to breath easily without second guessing herself, in fear that maybe she’d overstep her boundaries and end up heartbroken all over again, like in previous friendships that ended up fragmented due to her own personal trust issues.

With the rangers, none of that is there. No matter how much the nagging voice in the back of her head tells her that what they have won’t last long, she ignores it. Finds the strength she needs in Billy’s benevolence, Jason’s chivalry, Zack’s brotherly love, and Kimberly’s impulsive nature. They’re all there for her in some way, but none more than Kim.

Whether it be because they’re the only girls on the team, or because Trini’s never been able to resist a pretty face, she doesn’t know. She tries not to dwell on it, on the feelings that are brewing deep within her, making her heart beat and throb against her ribcage. The last thing she needs right now is for her inability to control her own hormones to screw things up.

It isn’t really easy when Kim has a habit of touching Trini literally all the time, no matter the circumstance. Movie night at the Cranston residence? Kim will cuddle up to the smaller girl despite having the entire couch to herself. After training? Kim latches herself to Trini’s arm so that they walk out side by side. At Krispy Kreme? Yep, you guessed it! Kim leans over the table and lets her fingers brush over Trini’s and sometimes takes it a step further by interlocking their hands.

It’s weird, and overwhelming, and because Trini doesn’t really have a lot of experience with being friends with another teenage girl, she brushes it off as a normal thing. Kim’s spent majority of her life surrounded by other high-maintenance girls, so she figures that it’s the norm; what Kim is used to and because Trini doesn’t like denying her friend what she wants, she accepts it and moves on.

School is easier, surprisingly. There’s more unwanted attention than usual, but it’s nothing she can’t handle. Trini sticks her head up high and ignores the snarky comments of her being friends with people that aren’t particularly popular. Ignores the group of cheerleaders that constantly make remarks about Kim being a backstabber, even when her blood is boiling in her veins.

Zack showing up more to classes makes it bearable, especially when she learns that they share most of their classes. History became a whole lot more interesting when he showed up, all grins and zero preparation to actually learn anything.

It wasn’t as shocking when the teacher ordered them to start going Saturday detentions for disturbing the class. Little did she know how much of a favour she just did for them, earning more time to waste with their fellow rangers.

All five of them in one place? Yeah, that’s a recipe for disaster.

Lo and behold, they’re an annoyance for the teacher overseeing the group full of troublemakers and one extraordinary boy. (Spoiler: that boy is Billy).

After spending a good amount of time only talking during the first Saturday, they’re forced to sit on different tables over the next couple of weeks, but really, that’s no issue. Not when they can pass each other notes at speeds that’s pretty much unseeable to the human eye.

Trini’s doodling in her book when the first note comes whipping in from behind her, from Zack. The little drawing of what she assumes is meant to be her and him, with the words ‘black and yellow’ written messily tells her it’s from him.

_Yo, T. You want to hang out at the railway car after this??_

Just as she’s finished reading his note, another comes in and this time she manages to catch it. She looks up to see Kim sitting on the other side of the room, waiting with a soft smile.

_Want to hit up Krispy Kreme afterwards? My treat x_

The little ‘x’ at the end has her reading into the question far too much, like obsessively. To the point that it makes her stomach flip from considering that maybe this isn’t one of those platonic get togethers.

Zack makes a noise of complaint behind her, snapping her out the trance that Kim always has her in. Since his note came first and technically he asked first, it would be pretty shitty of her to go with Kim instead, even if that’s one-on-one time with the girl is something she desperately craves.

She writes on the back on Zack’s paper, _Yeah, sure. Meet you there?_

Trini doesn’t bother to look back when she returns the note, assumes that he’ll catch it and if he doesn’t, well, that’s just his own fault.

Now Kim’s reply.

_Maybe another time? I’m gonna hang out with Zack after this_

Watching that smile she’s come to know and love disappear and turn into a brief frown is probably the most distressing thing she’s ever witnessed. The understanding nod that follows isn’t enough to rid of that gnawing discomfort at the back of her head.

Trini goes back to drawing to distract herself, but it’s no use. Her thoughts are completely engrossed by the Pink Ranger, so she spends the remainder of detention thinking about her friend in the most platonic way possible. Or at least trying to.

Later on, she’ll regret not paying attention to what’s going on in the room. How Kim and Jason are not only sharing notes, but also glances with each other that can only mean one thing.

“Do you think that Zordon was right when he said others would be coming?”

Trini and Zack are laying atop the cart now, staring up at the cloudy sky with the sun setting behind the vast mountains. This is the only part of her life that makes her feel normal, that she’s just a normal teenage girl sky gazing with her other normal friend. The conversation usually serves as a reminder that she’s anything but normal.

She shrugs, takes her time to answer because she actually doesn’t know whether or not Zordon was right.

It’s been eight months since their first taste of a real battle, and since then it’s been relatively quiet. Eight months of training for more enemies that’d been promised by the former ranger. The only real threat they’ve had since then is putties that were able to cause enough trouble thanks to the energy left behind by Rita. But it’s been a while now since their last appearance, which is both a relief and worrying. It’s difficult to say whether it’s because whatever was left behind by Rita is finally gone, or they’re just waiting for the right time to strike.

Both options are equally frightening.

“I don’t know,” Trini finally says, tugging at the hem of her flannel shirt as she feels Zack turn to look at her. “Do you think we’ll be ready when they do come?”

A heavy-loaded question, but it’s needed. Trini won’t say this, but she’s afraid of what’s waiting for them. Rita was only a taste for what’s coming for them. A vile taste that still keeps Trini up at night. And if she were just the beginning of endless opponents, Trini can’t possibly imagine what else there is come.

For a moment, she thinks that maybe Zack is going to give her an answer that’s nothing but earnest and heartfelt, because that’s what the severity of the conversation is asking for. He’s been quiet for longer than Trini expected, leaving her to wonder if maybe her question was a little too forward, making Zack think about things that wouldn’t usually be on his mind.

“Hell yeah, we’ll be ready.”

Zack quips back, wearing that shit-eating grin.

He sits up and shouts, “We’re the Power Rangers and nothing can beat us!”

That earns a short laugh from Trini, and it’s enough for her to forget the paranoia that they won’t be as lucky as the first time when it comes to them defending Earth and their town. It’s enough, though only for a fleeting moment.

Later that night, when Trini’s laying in her bed, unable to fall asleep, those thoughts return and this time there’s nothing to distract her from the fear weltering beneath the surface. No Zack to offer some kind of careless joke that ends up with him in a headlock.

Only Trini and that sense of dread.

It isn’t much longer before she grows tired of being stuck alone with that feeling, deciding to sneak out and pay her dear friend a visit after missing their chance to hang out earlier today. Of course, a stop by the local Krispy Kreme is warranted. By the time she makes it all the way back to Kim’s house, one donut is missing from the box and the crumbs are left behind on her face.

Trini manages to climb up the tree situated right in front of Kim’s window easily with one hand, jumping onto the ledge once she’s reached the top. The lights in her room are still on and Kim is nowhere to be seen. She considers leaving now before Kim can figure out she’s there, to save her from the embarrassment of arriving uninvited to the girl’s house, with the packet of sweets, but before she can come to a decision Kim is appearing out of the bathroom.

Staring at her crush through their bedroom window isn’t exactly near the top of her list on ways she wants to die, although right now, it seems more likely than anything else.

Kim’s wearing a tank top and a pair of pyjama shorts that leave little to the imagination, her hair still dripping wet from the shower. Trini doesn’t know how she can tell this small detail from outside, but she just does. Can feel the heat from the nozzle through the morphing grid.

_It’s honestly ridiculous how extent their bond goes; is it really necessary for her to feel everything the others go through?_

Trini’s _still_ dumbly staring when the glass separating her and the other is pulled up, leaving her with a clear view of Kim standing inches away.

“…You okay?”

The last part of her sentence Trini manages to hear, thankfully.

“Y-yeah! I’m good.” There’s concern still etched onto Kimberly’s features and her brows furrow, like she’s waiting for a further explanation. Trini doesn’t exactly want to admit that she’d been distracted her best friend’s toned arms and bare thighs, not to forget the droplets of water falling down her collarbone.

Yeah, that’s not something Trini would say to Kim, let alone admit to herself. Instead, she does what she does best and averts the conversation to something less degrading.

“I brought donuts.” She adds, holding up the box of doughnuts.

“You really know how to make a girl feel special.” Kim deadpans and steps to the side, gesturing for Trini to slip inside.

She does so, rather gracefully she must say. There’s no tripping on a stack of books like Kim does so regularly that Trini isn’t sure if it’s on purpose or not anymore. But really, why would Kim deliberately fall onto her face each time? There isn’t a reasonable justification.

“I figured I owed you after ditching you today for Zack.”

Kim’s taken her place at the edge of the bed, patting the empty spot beside her for Trini to sit, which she does. Delicately placing the carton between them to share.

“Well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t offended when I figured out you were with Zack instead, so consider yourself ninety-percent forgiven.”

“Only ninety-percent?”

“It’d be one hundred if you hadn’t sneaked a doughnut in on your way here.”

Trini scrunches up her nose, mostly out of confusion because they’re yet to delve into the sugary treats. “How did you know?”

She only _slightly_ panics when she realises that Kim is leaning closer, bringing her hand up to Trini’s mouth. A part of her is wishful thinking, that maybe through their typical banter, that Kim’s realised her feelings toward the yellow ranger and is now making an impulse decision to kiss her. That really would be a dream come true, but alas, this isn’t some type of fairy tale where she’s the main protagonist.

Kim’s thumb fleetingly brushes along the corner of her lips. Trini finds herself missing the light contact as soon as she’s pulled away, as well as pretty much speechless.

“You had some leftover.”

The smirk that forms across Kim’s features is blinding.

“Hah, right… I did that on purpose.” Trini tries to salvage whatever dignity she has left, but the look the other girl’s giving her has her in absolute shambles. All she can hope is that Kim doesn’t notice how her cheeks are now red instead of her usual sun-kissed shade.

Kim rolls her eyes, doesn’t offer a response and instead begins to dig into a strawberry jam doughnut with a smile that makes her eyes twinkle.

Trini counts it a blessing and joins in.

Several hours later, the two girls are laying in Kimberly’s bed with the once full box now empty, content with the comfortable silence that is engulfing them as they stare at the ceiling.

It’s moments like these that makes Trini think how incredibly lucky she is. Feelings aside, Trini’s never experienced a proper friendship that involves simply being in one another’s presence and not feeling like there’d to be some kind of constant conversation. Kim knows how Trini isn’t big on talking, so she never pushes unless she has to. She talks about herself instead, lets out little remarks about how the highlight of her day was watching Zack almost trip down the stairs after detention.

Trini breaks out into a wide grin and laughs, the clear memory of the occurrence fresh in her mind. Luckily there wasn’t any actual harm done to neither Zack, or the property. (They’re still getting used to controlling their strength, especially Zack, who’s always so reckless.)

The laughter soon dies down and then they’re back to laying in silence. Kimberly isn’t as relaxed as before, Trini can tell from the way her jaw clenches and then unclenches, continuously. The fact that Trini is staring escapes her mind as she seconds away from questioning the abrupt tension that’s fallen over her friend.

“So, I have to tell you something.”

That’s never a good sign, and now it’s Trini’s turn to be nervous due to the unknown. This conversation can go two ways; either she’s about to be told something deep and personal, because it doesn’t take a genius to figure out Kimberly’s having trouble with her parents, or this is another gateway for a witty joke that leaves a lot to be desired.

“You’re my best friend, so you should be the first one to know about this sort of stuff, I guess.”

That doesn’t clear up Trini’s confusion at all, in fact it probably makes this whole conversation more complicated. There’s not a single thought in Trini’s mind that’s indicating where this might be leading; only a blank canvas that’s yet to be used.

“Okay,” Trini says, turning to lay on her side so she can look at Kim without issue. “what is it?”

Kimberly mimics the movement, leaving them face to face. Close enough for Trini to count her eyelashes, but not close enough to distinguish the expression that’s plastered over her countenance. The way she remains firm in refusing to let up the impassive gaze tells Trini that this isn’t going to end with Kim laughing until she’s breathless, and her declining the girl the satisfaction of a response from telling an unfunny joke.

“So,” Kim clears her throat, hesitates. Trini’s about to tell her to get on with it, though in a gentler way, when she finally spits it out. “Jason asked me out today.”

She saw it coming. Everyone did, probably. Because how could the ex-quarterback and the ex-head cheerleader not end up together? That would be going against everything ever written in romantic novels. They were _destined_ to be together, no matter what. It’s inevitable. Still, knowing that does nothing to ease the ache that’s rooting down in her chest from the one thing she’d wished wouldn’t happen. Making her lungs feel like they’re seconds away from deflating.

Kimberly’s waiting for a reaction, staring at her, so intense that it makes her want the ground to open up and swallow her whole. Because this is the one conversation she hoped she would never have to experience, especially with the person she’s head over heels for. A part of her is pushing her to let out all the feelings she’s spent the last year trying to push down, to tell Kim that it’s _her_ she’s meant to be with.

But she can’t bring herself to do that. Not when there’s others to think about, like sweet Jason. If his feelings for Kim are genuine, she doesn’t want to witness his heartbreak, for him to be pushed aside. (If Kim even reciprocates her feelings, that is.) She’d rather face an entire army and certain death (again) than watch that happen.

“Oh?” Trini makes a sound out of feigned surprise, moving to sit up. “That’s good. I’m, uh, happy for you two.”

It doesn’t sound authentic, but she’s trying. It’s not easy when there’s a heavy weight pushing down against her heart.

“You two match, y’know? It’s…” she’s about to say ‘it’s cute’, but that doesn’t really sound like something she’d say. And it’s not. Trini tends to stray away from the usage of words like that, so she knows Kim will immediately pick up on it.

Speaking of Kimberly, she’s been surprisingly quiet since the revelation. Too quiet.

Trini turns to look back at the girl, is taken aback to find the pair of dark eyes she’s come to know and love already staring back. She still looks confused, possibly afraid, though the room’s too dark for her to decide whether she’s imagining that or not. 

Kim sits up, not breaking eye contact throughout the entire movement until they’re back to being inches apart, shoulders bumping against one another.

There’s another minute of silence, the unwavering stare she’s getting from Kim still going strong. No matter how much she wants to ask what the hell is going on, she figures that whatever needs to be said has to be done in Kim’s time. After all, Trini’s an expert when it comes to this sort of stuff.

“Trini, I—.”

Kim’s cut off by a beeping noise that sounds all too familiar, coming from both of their communicators on their wrists, telling them they’re needed back on the ship urgently.

The option to ignore it is extremely tempting, however the last thing she needs right now is for Jason to go on and on about how important it is that they respond to these messages immediately. That’s the whole point of these devices, after all.

_With great power comes great responsibility,_ she thinks with a bit of resentment

“We should get to the ship.”

Kim’s already up and getting changed into a more suitable attire for the hike that’s waiting for them, the words she was about to say dying on the tip of her tongue.

Billy’s invention is both a blessing and a curse.

//

“What seems to be the problem, boss?” 

Jason shoots her a pointed look, as if he’s about to say something about the new nickname she’s made for him, but within seconds he’s relaxing. His tense shoulders lowering, though a trace of the strain is left behind on his face.

“I don’t know. Zordon said he had something important to talk about with us.”

“Are the others here yet?” Kim asks.

“Yeah, Zack got here first and I picked Billy up on the way.”

Trini doesn’t know why, but something about their interaction has the atmosphere a little bit… stiff. And not just because they’re in an underground cavern. It’s not something she wants to be around for long.

“Right. Let’s go see what Wall-dad has to say then.”

The three of them walk into the command centre where Billy and Zack are waiting. Trini’s never said this, but she’s actually happy to see Zack’s stupid grin. It’s a lot better in comparison to the awkward, stilted bearing she just had to witness on Jason.

“Hey, tiny T!”

_That she isn’t entirely happy to hear._

Trini just nods in acknowledgement and leaves Kim’s side to join him, thinking maybe things won’t be so uncomfortable between the two if she isn’t there to… distract them.

“Why did you call us here, Zordon?” It’s Billy who asks the most obvious question, the one going through all of their minds. Trini’s absolutely eager to know what could be so important to interrupt the possible heart-to-heart she was seconds away from having with Kim.

She’ll probably spend the rest of her days being bitter. 

“Rangers, there’s an important that needs to be discussed immediately. The morphing grid has felt an interference coming from beyond Earth. I’m sure you all have felt off these past few days, and this is the reason why.” 

Okay, that she wasn’t expecting to hear. As much as it makes sense; explains why she’d been feeling so doubtful recently, but it doesn’t exactly help rid of that oppressing feeling. It only makes her more aware of it.

“What kind of interference?” Billy asks again, and this time it’s Alpha-5 who’s giving an answer.

“It was like a spike, one that sent the entire grid into a panic!" Trini thinks that’s a bad thing, but the way Alpha delivers it makes it sound like it’s exciting. 

“And it’s one we’ve felt before, many years ago.”

Zordon’s tone is a lot more sombre, his expression the same as always.

“Okay, so, who is it?”

Jason’s finally stepped forward from where he was standing with Kim, taking that ‘leader knows best’ stance. It’s oddly endearing and irritating at the same time.

A beat of silence goes by with neither of the two saying anything. Only the inconsistent noises coming from within the ship occupying the stillness.

“Lord Zedd. The Emperor of Evil.”

The name alone is terrifying, and along with that title? Well, let’s just say Rita Repulsa sounds like child’s play. The others must think so too, as they’ve all gone silent again, most likely in shock and taking it all in. 

“He and Rita worked together in the past, but since their departure of one another he’s been enslaving other planets and now I fear that his sight is set on Earth. If he is successful in capturing this planet, not only will he gain control of the entire human race, but he will also obtain the Zeo Crystal.”

This is what Trini feared. A battle that is too big for only five rangers, who have only had their powers for less than a year. It’s frightening. The amount of pressure that is now hanging over her shoulders, _their_ shoulders, is too much for them to bear.

Zack doesn’t seem to agree on this. He’s always up for a fight, no matter how the odds are against them.

“Sounds like a piece of cake. We can beat this dude.” His optimistic attitude is appreciated, but really all Trini wants right now is for him to shut up and actually think about how unlikely it is that they’ll be coming out of this in one piece, let alone alive.

Trini shares a wary look with Kim, one that’s easily returned, and suddenly she doesn’t feel so alone in her fears anymore.

“How much time do we have?”

Zordon hesitates, looks down at where Alpha-5 is standing. 

"Shall I tell them, Master Zordon?" 

The odd request is enough to send another wave of worry through Trini because what else could there be left to tell?

“Spit it out, Alpha.” 

Trini speaks up after spending the entire conversation silent, gaining all the others attention. They look back at her briefly, even Zordon, but none of that matters when Alpha-5 is actively avoiding sharing whatever he and the previous ranger know.

It’s only after another minute and giving the mechanic robot a piercing glare that he gives in.

“To beat Lord Zedd, you’ll have to fight him on his turf.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

Zack voices the team’s confusion, yet again, before their attention is averted back to the head on the wall.

“Rangers.” Zordon addresses them, only taking a short pause before the real fun begins. “You’re going to space.” 


	2. out among the stars

If someone were to ask Trini how she planned to spend her two month break a week ago, she’d say by sleeping in most days and occasionally visiting the four idiots she considers her closest friends. 

(Either in the pit by going through a couple rounds of hand-to-hand combat, or a casual bonfire atop the mountain where they end up blaring the music a little bit too loud. Really, there’s no in between.)

If someone were to ask her now, however, the last thing she’d be expecting to answer is that she’s going to travel through space to fight in a war that could end in the planet being taken over by a dude who calls himself the Emperor of Evil.

Yeah, that doesn’t sound any less crazy in her head.

Nothing in her life is normal nowadays, but this? This is insane. Like her mother thinking that Zack was her boyfriend insane. Because ew? (No offence to Zack, he just isn’t her type for obvious reasons.)

After being told everything they needed to know about their upcoming adventure (if that’s what it can be called), Zordon suggested that they go home and get plenty of rest. Trini was barely able to sleep before discovering the next imminent threat, so any chances of her falling asleep now are slim to none. The fear she had prior to this knowledge is more persistent than ever, playing over and over in her mind, refusing to let her forget how weak she is; how she’ll be useless to her teammates in the battle and be the cause for their demise.

_Similar to how she was for Billy’s untimely death. Rita’s words from that night feed into the fear, her voice echoing back and forth; reminding her how much of an outsider she is and that the rangers will never be her friends. They can’t be, not when everything bad that’s happened to them is her fault._

Not only do her thoughts consist of that spine-chilling voice, but there’s also that persistent remainder of how Kimberly may or may not be going out with Jason.

She really has no right to be jealous. Kim can date whoever she wants. Trini doesn’t care. She really doesn’t.

Except she does.

Trini can’t deny the part of herself which is longing to confess how much she wants to be in Jason’s place, but she refuses to put herself in a position to allow her heart to be broken. It’s better to stay quiet, to not say anything she’s feeling that could possibly put the team’s bond in jeopardy. They already have enough on their plate, the last thing they need right now is to go through a tragic act that is Trini’s life.

She spent the rest of the night thinking about Kim, across town, blissfuly unaware of the spell she has Trini under. 

//

The first and foremost thing they have to worry about is how they’re supposed to tell their parents they’re leaving for two months, for a ‘road-trip’ away from their depressing, little town, to the seaside. Kimberly’s parents are hardly ever around, so she doesn’t have a lot to fuss about. Billy’s mom is an angel in disguise, it only takes a few ‘pleases’ and puppy dog eyes to convince her. Jason is possibly the same, though it takes more convincing than Billy because for the first couple days, he’s unsuccessful. 

Zack and herself, however, that is a completely different story.

The idea of Zack leaving his mother is one straight out of a nightmare for him. Spending most of his teenage years as her caretaker has put a lot of weight over his shoulders, making him more wary than ever about leaving her with someone who doesn’t understand her like he does.

There’s only two times she’s seen Zack so hung up over his mom; the first was when they were getting to know one another, when he shouted so loudly that she was the best woman in his life, only to become quickly overwhelmed with emotions at acknowledging when she will no longer be around.

(It was then she realised that Zack was a jerk with a heart of gold.)

The second time wasn’t too long ago. His mother’d gone through a major setback in her health, and they all felt the anguish Zack felt the second he came home and found her unconscious. Hours later they were all crowded in the waiting room, offering whatever support they could to the boy crying his eyes out, up until the doctor came and delivered good news.

There were only happy tears after that.

She really can’t blame Zack for being reluctant, but there’s also no other choice. Trini knows eventually he’ll realise this, it’s only going to take time which they don’t necessarily have.

Her problem, on the other hand, is a lot more difficult to solve.

Despite being told most of her life to make friends, Trini’s mother is rather indifferent about her going on this trip. Usually that wouldn’t bother Trini, but June _always_ has something to say about everything she does, so she takes it as a surprise when her announcement during dinner is met with only a noise of acknowledgement and a brief glance her way that can only mean one thing.

Trini’s well aware of how June feels about her friends. She thinks they’re a bad influence, especially Kim and Jason, although she’s never actually met them, only heard stories and rumours across town. Kim makes sense, but Jason? The boy is anything but trouble, really. Zack’s more of an annoyance, yet somehow June adores him. Billy is…. Well, he’s Billy. No one could ever hate him.

It irks her how her mom has no opinion on the trip they’ve had planned, how she’s going to spend a month with these people June supposedly doesn’t approve of. Trini feels like she has something to prove, that her friends aren’t whatever concept June has made up in her head.

By the time they’ve finished their meals and her mother is starting to clean up the plates, (still yet to make a comment on her plans for the summer), Trini makes a split second decision.

“Can I have my friends over for dinner this Saturday?”

Not only does her question and voice catch both her mom and dad off guard, it also leaves her a little startled. The words were out there before she even registered what she’s been doing. Inviting her friends over for dinner? With her mom there? Yeah, that isn’t going to end well.

“Are you sure, sweetie? We’re already okay with you going away with them.” Patrick asks, giving Trini a way out of what is her own personal hell.

She doesn’t take it.

“I’m sure. Is it okay, mom?”

Trini shifts her gaze to the woman standing just across from her, challenging her to say something.

June smiles, far too sweet for Trini’s liking.

“Of course. I’ll make your favourite for them.”

Great. Now all she has to do is survive a few hours of being trapped between her mother’s questions and Zack’s provoking jokes.

//

“You guys doing anything this evening?” 

The five of them are walking down the school hallway after finishing their last detention. Jason, Billy and Kim are only a few feet behind her and Zack when she pops the question, coming to a stop at the top of the stairs once they’re through the doors and outside.

“You know, apart from preparing for our ‘road-trip’?” Cue the air quotes.

Zack hums, “No, I don’t think so. Why, you asking me out on a date?”

Trini groans and punches him in the arm. “First of all, ew. Second, no. My mom wants you all over for dinner.”

_Except she really doesn’t._

Billy arches a brow, “Really, Trini? I thought you didn’t want us to meet your family because you’re embarrassed.”

Trini visibly falters when she’s at the bottom of the steps. “What? I’m not embarrassed.”

“That’s what Zack said.”

Shocking.

She glares at the taller boy before softening her gaze

“I’m really not. My family isn’t the easier to be around, is all. Especially my mom.”

Jason gives her this look which can be read as sympathy.“We’ll be there, and we’ll be on our best behaviour. Right, guys?”

They all look at each other before nodding in agreement. Usually when Jason says something, it happens with only minor arguments.

“Right. After tonight, your mom is going to love us!” Zack exclaims, far too loud and exciting for Trini’s liking.

Trini smiles, strained and forced, and it doesn’t meet her eyes.

Kimberly’s the only one who notices. Takes Zack’s place by Trini’s side when they’re walking through the carpark, brushing their fingertips together.

Dinner that night has her more nervous than usual. An hour before her friends arrival involves Trini double-checking everything, and making sure her brothers aren’t up to no good. Not only does she have to worry about what kind of questions her mother will be asking, but then there’s also her friends she has to take into consideration. She really shouldn’t be worried, though the odd chance of something wrong slipping out does nothing to calm the bundle of nerves.

_Why she cares what her mother thinks of her friends is still obscure to her._

She sucks in a deep breath of air when the doorbell rings, tries not to let the inner panic that’s happening right now show on her face, and gives a wide smile that’s unlike her. The hug she’s pulled into by Zack makes the night slightly more bearable.

//

Turns out she had nothing to worry about.

That was pretty obvious at the beginning. Trini has a knack for complicating things that really aren’t too difficult, but then again, so does her mother.

June is her usual self, asking questions that can be deemed as intimate. Her interest is mainly focused on Jason and Kim, who are seated together across from Trini. (The universe, or her father’s seating arrangement, is truly out to get her.)

Billy talks about his dad, how he inspires to make him proud by getting into Stanford once he’s finished school. He avoids the trend that is all of his experiments exploding.

Zack talks about not really having an idea yet of his plans for _after,_ but he goes on and on about his mom which seems to further the admiration June already had for him. Trini gets a knowing smile from her mother once he’s finished, and she tries not to read into it.

Jason is almost the same. He stutters and stumbles around the ‘quarterback ruins schools’ chance at winning the championship’, and it’s painful to watch. The only saving grace is his mention of working with his father.

Kimberly saves him before he talks himself into a stroke. She goes on about wanting to join extracurricular activities at school (leaves out the part about getting kicked off the cheerleading team), and how she plans to do the same as Billy.

Meanwhile, Trini is trying to ignore the yellow sunflower dress Kim is wearing, an outfit she’s never seen before. And she has spent a remarkable amount of time inside Kim’s closet. (Pun intended.) Why she’s never seen the dress before is lost on Trini. Instead she focuses on how on anyone else, it would look unflattering. Kim somehow makes it work.

Her anything but innocent thoughts of Kim and that outfit are interrupted by the sound of her mother’s voice. The question that comes with it makes her want to disappear. Granted, most of June’s questions do that to her, but this is crushing to watch.

“So, are you two dating?”

Kim visibly stiffens in her seat, her eyes widening like she’d just seen a ghost, while Jason avoids eye contact and settles for the half-eaten fajita on his plate. June doesn’t notice the obvious tense reaction — refuses to, probably — and waits for an answer.

“It’s, um, complicated.” Kim says after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence. Trini doesn’t miss the way she catches her eye when she says it.

After that the topic of relationships is considered off-limits and they talk about how they all first met instead. The real story behind their first encounter goes unspoken, for clear reasons, and Jason tells how they all met in detention.

It’s another two hours and an excessive amount of compliments thrown June’s way later, before they finally decide to call it a night, thank god. As much as she adores her friends, there’s only a specific amount of time she wants them to be around her family, and they’ve exceeded it.

Trini walks them out to Jason’s pickup truck, watches as they all clamber inside except for Kim, who lingers behind. 

“Can I come over later?” 

A ghost of a smile emerges and she nods, “definitely.”

She watches as Jason pulls out of the driveway and soon disappears at the end of the street. When she’s back inside, her mother is cleaning up the dishes and her brothers are already upstairs, putting up a fight with their dad who’s attempting to get them ready for bed.

“Mija,” Trini’s on the first step of the staircase, she stops and turns slightly to look at June in the dimly lit kitchen. “They all seem lovely,” She can practically feel the ‘but’ coming. “but I don’t know about that Kim. She’s a bit strange. I think she may be a bad influence on you. Is it really wise for her to come with you on this trip? I don't want you getting up to no good because of her."

Kim had done nothing to make this kind of impression throughout the night, Trini knows this. June is merely taking _one_ bad reaction to an abrupt question the wrong way. Using it to makeup some sort of image of Kim in her head. It frustrates her, because if June could see how amazing and supportive the real Kim is, she wouldn’t be saying things like this. Wouldn’t be picking at the little, unimportant things to try and make Kim seem improper to be Trini’s friend.

“She’s the greatest person I know, and you shouldn’t be so hard on her.” Trini scowls, bites her tongue to stop herself from saying something she’ll end up regretting before she vanishes up the stairs. She’s both physically and mentally exhausted, too tired to deal with her mother’s typical antics. If this were any other day, and it wasn’t the night before their departure for space, she’d let all hell loose. Argue with her mother until she’s red in the face and she’s practically banished from the house.

But that’s never been her way for dealing with things. No, she’s never been about confrontation. Not even now, when the weight of the world is resting on her shoulders. Instead, Trini makes sure to slam the door a little too hard when she closes it to wordlessly express her distaste for June’s comment.

It’s not even thirty minutes later when Kimberly appears at the windowsill, changed from the bright dress to more comfortable clothing, smiling softly. Trini hides the disappointment as she opens the window and lets her inside.

Thankfully she doesn’t trip over the desk.

“You know, when you asked to come over late, I didn’t think you meant within the same hour.” Trini says, nothing menacing about her tone. Only playful.

“Well, I wanted to see you.”

Her heart literally pushes against her ribcage once she’s processed what Kim has said, swelling with endearment. By the way she falters in answering, Trini’s sure that Kim must’ve noticed the affect her words has had on her.

Trini clears her throat, “Right, because it’s not like we didn’t hang out all day.”

Kim shrugs nonchalantly, gives this lopsided smile that really shouldn’t be allowed. “What can I say? I’m clingy when it comes to pretty girls."

Wait, what?

“What?” Trini voices her thoughts, which are only provided with an answer that is less than satisfying.

Kimberly deflects, changes the conversation by grasping at Trini’s hand and pulling her towards the window.

“What are you doing?” She asks, hoping this time she’ll actually get an answer.

“Taking you outside. I thought it’d be fun if we stargazed.”

Trini groans at the idea, especially the irony of it, but still she follows. Allowing Kim to tug her outside to the cool breeze of air.

Once they’re settled outside on the ledge, a homely silence falls upon them. Trini’s content right now, despite the eruption of anger and vexation she was going through less than an hour ago.

Kimberly’s presence has that influence over her.

The stars are bright above them, mapping out different shapes and objects. Trini’s pointed one out that looks suspiciously close to their zords, except there isn’t one that represents a pterodactyl. Kim grumbles and turns sour after that, claiming it to be a discourtesy to all those brave pterodactyls who died billions of years ago.

Silence returns, however this time it’s more dense. Something hanging in the air that needs to be acknowledged.

Kim’s first to speak, as always.

“So, what does you mom think? Are we good enough to be your friends?”

It comes off as sarcasm, her tone laced with playfulness, but Trini can feel the little uncertainty and nerves hidden beneath. The way Kim’s eyes crinkle below the starlight gives it away.

Trini shrugs, ignoring the tingling sensation on her face where Kim’s staring, “Maybe, maybe not.” She doesn’t have the heart to tell Kimberly what her mother really thinks.

If Kim recognises the stiffness and reluctance in her words, she doesn’t say anything. Instead she drops the topic and opts to bring up another subject Trini isn’t really fond of.

The fact that they’re going to space to prevent an all-out war on Earth.

“This is crazy, right? Like, I knew after Rita there’d be more for us to face, but I didn’t think we’d be going to space for it.”

Crazy really is an understatement. It’s insane, and this Lord Zedd sounds like a real nightmare. Worse than Rita, if possible.

“It’s fucking insane.” Trini says after a beat of silence, repeating the words in her head. She leaves her face inscrutable, continuing to stare at the night-sky, not wanting Kim to figure out how terrified she is. One look into those dark, chocolate eyes will leave Trini and her emotions bare.

“It is,” Kim agrees, and Trini thinks that’s all she’s going to say, “I’m glad we’re doing this together, though. We don’t have a choice,” she laughs, short and airy, “but there’s no one else I’d go to space for.”

_For._

Trini doesn’t comment on her choice of words, but it plays on repeat in her mind. A sensation of warmth and comfort spreading through her as Kim stares at her with this look of utter devotion. Trini can only return the look before a wave of panic erupts.

She pushes this down, away before it can leave her thoughts all jumbled. Kim isn’t into her, she’s with Jason. Even if the description of their relationship right now is ‘complicated’, she’s still with him. Trini doesn’t need these feelings to make her own friendship with the other girl more difficult.

“What about Jason?” The question tumbles out before she can think about it, and the second it hangs between them, she realises it was a mistake.

Something in Kimberly’s features shift, morphing into this look of tension. Her jaw clenches and unclenches.

“Yeah, him too,” Kim says, her voice low and rough. “All of them.”

Trini doesn’t know what else to say, so she nods and allows the taut quietness of the night to return, engulfing them until Kim leaves and she’s left alone with regret.

//

The next morning, Trini doesn’t bother to say goodbye to her mother. She hugs her brothers a little tighter than usual, and lets her father give her a kiss on the forehead. His words echoing in her mind as she climbs into Jason’s truck, tossing the duffle bag into the back.

_make good choices._

In his head he’s telling her not to drink too much or do something reckless, and it makes sense. In his head his daughter’s a normal teenage girl who doesn’t have responsibilities such as saving the galaxy or coming home hiding the numerous bruises across her body from fighting. She’s just one teenager who has terrible coping mechanisms and (is) refuses (too afraid) to tell her parents what’s really going on with her.

No, there’s no assumption in her father’s mind about her being a superhero who’s about to venture through the galaxy.

Despite this, his advice still resounds profusely with her; some part of her telling her to remember these words for the nearby future.

The ride from Trini’s to Billy’s is awfully quiet, except for the appropriate questions from Jason about her parents and whether or not she’s ready for the trip ahead. Trini prefers the silence over listening to Jason talk, and it seems he feels the same way.

They’ve never been the closest in the group, she thinks they get along like a pair of siblings who only tolerate one another, though there’s a deeper understanding they’re yet to confess. For some reason, that underlaying gentleness they have isn’t what it usually is. Trini feels uneasy, like she’s walking on eggshells, and a part of her thinks it has to do with Kimberly.

“Hey, guys! I’m super excited for our road-trip!” 

Billy’s climbing into the spot beside Trini, giving a toothy smile before waving one last time to his mother on the porch. He’s the only one who’s genuinely excited about going to space, having not mentioned once the shared feeling of dread.

“Me too, Billy.”

The car ride after that is filled with Billy’s random chatter, appropriately about space. Random facts that apparently are going to be useful, according to the blue ranger.

Trini doesn’t think knowing the moon is 4.5 billion years old will be handy, but she doesn’t voice her doubts. Hearing Billy talk is more comforting than anything.

By the time they’ve reached the mine and hidden the car out of sight, Billy’s going on about the stars and how they travel in clusters. It feels almost poetic, though not for long as soon enough they’re teleporting into the depths of the mountain, where the ship resides.

(Not only is the device on their wrists good for sending urgent messages, it also stops them from having to deal with wet clothes from going through the ravine.)

No matter how many times they do that, Trini thinks she won’t get used to the palpitation her body goes through afterwards.

Kimberly and Zack are already inside when they arrive, standing by the morphing grid.

Trini joins them.

“Zack, you okay?”

The glimpse of desolation on his face is enough to answer her question.

“Your mom will fine, Zack, okay? She’s in great care.”

Kim tries to reassure him, but really it’s not helpful. Trini can tell that beneath the forced smile, Zack is scared, of both losing his mother, or the rangers. Nonetheless, he nods.

“Yeah, yeah, you’re right. Thanks again, Jason, for paying for the nurse. It means a lot.”

“It’s nothing, Zack. That’s what friends are for.”

Jason, humble as always, shrugs like it’s no big deal.

“Are you guys ready?”

The question is a lot bigger than it sounds; are they ready to go fight Lord Zedd with the potential of not returning? If she were being honest, no, she’s not. They weren’t even ready for Rita and that costed them the life of Billy.

And yeah, it’s been a year since then and a lot has changed, especially when it comes to their experience in combat, but that small chance of them losing can easily alter and she doesn’t want to know what would happen if it does.

Who they’ll lose this time.

“Hell yeah.”

Zack speaks for them all, giving a shit-eating grin and a thumbs-up that’s enough to elicit a small smile from Trini. She’s quickly back to glowering at Alpha-5’s voice.

“Fantastic! Master Billy and I have spent the last couple days running tests on the ship’s engine and everything is in working order. There’s only a 10% chance that we end up blowing up!” 

“We didn’t get a chance to test run it, obviously, but I triple-checked everything and according to my diagnosis of the ship’s systems, it should run smoothly.”

Billy’s clapping his hands, both a tiring and endearing habit. In this situation, it’s more bothersome.

“This should be good.” Trini grumbles to herself. Kim must hear her because she looks back, and Trini’s met with a blank stare.

It makes her heart drop into her stomach.

Things between them are still tense from last night due to her remark, and she doesn’t know how to make it right. Words aren’t her speciality, so for now she’ll do what she does best; avoid all types of confrontation. 

“How do we get it started?” Jason asks.

Alpha-5 makes what sounds like a noise out of excitement. For the most part it’s just a lot of beeping.

“The ship came alive when you guys found the power coins, right? It brought the morphing grid alive, so to speak. All you five have to do is stand on your platforms, channel your energy to the grid, and then leave the rest to me!”

“Oh, it’ll also help if we’re in our armour.” Billy adds, already moving to his podium.

They all follow, silently agreeing that it’s best not to ask any questions and leave it up to the genius of the group to tell them what to do. Billy has a habit of always being right.

Before they can step onto the stand, Zordon’s voice echoes through the room. Up until now, he’s just been watching, eyeing them cautiously with his pretty much inexpressive gaze.

“Rangers, I have no doubt in my mind that you will do great.”

His words are a little underwhelming, Trini thinks. Usually there’s a longwinded speech for them, except now is different. She knows why, at least she thinks she does. Zordon’s waiting for when they actually reach Lord Zedd to address them with words such as _sacrifice_ , or _for the greater good._

Thinking about it has the nerves bubbling up inside her, close to the surface.

“Thank you, Zordon,” Jason speaks, close to a whisper, and if Trini wasn’t so close to him, she thinks she wouldn’t of heard him. He’s then turning around to face them, briefly glancing at them all individually.

“It’s morphin’ time.”

At his words, the five of them finally step onto their platforms, the ground instantly lighting up in their colours once their feet are planted firmly.

The ship hums, louder than it ever has before, the walls around them violently shaking. Trini can feel the vibration on her skin as her armour springs to life, immersing her in a flash of yellow.

**Author's Note:**

> chapter title is from 'unstoppable' by the score


End file.
